


tonight i feel like more

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just nerds being gay, that's all I can say about it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight i feel like more

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Akaakuro and #19 from [this](http://sluttyshima.tumblr.com/post/134438529235/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) writing prompt on tumblr, and why had I never thought of this ship before??
> 
> I'm so deep in rarepair hell I'm never getting out at this point. Send help

Kuroo still remembers the first time he ever met Akaashi.

That day, he'd invited Bokuto over to hang out, like they usually did on weekends, and he wasn't entirely surprised when Bokuto asked if he could bring a friend along. Kuroo had dragged Kenma on their escapades countless times, so he figured it was inevitable that one day Bokuto would want to subject his own friends to their misadventures.

What he hadn't counted on was how utterly beautiful Bokuto’s friend would be.

“Kuroo, this is Akaashi!” Bokuto had practically yelled as he walked through the door, barging into Kuroo’s bedroom like he always did.

Kuroo’s breath hitched in his throat a bit, but he did his best to hide it. “Hey Akaashi,” was all he'd been able to manage.

“Hello, Kuroo-san. Nice to meet you.” Akaashi had given him the most angelic smile Kuroo had ever seen, and he was almost positive he was having heart palpitations.

“Bro, what are we doing today?” Bokuto was bounding with energy, as usual, but Kuroo actually hadn't given any thought to what they'd do. He'd assumed they'd just do whatever Akaashi wanted.

When he said as much, Akaashi looked a little taken aback. “It doesn't matter to me. Bokuto-san just asked me to tag along, I don't want to mess up your plans.”

“We don't really make plans, but alright.” Kuroo smirked a little as he said it, and he swore Akaashi was blushing.

Bokuto was as oblivious as ever. “Let's play Twister!”

Kuroo stared at him. “Dude, are we ten?”

“You're the one who still has it after all this time, idiot,” Bokuto pouted.

“What is Twister?” Akaashi blinked at them in confusion.

Kuroo felt his mouth drop open a little. “You've never played before?” Akaashi shook his head. “Shit, fine, let’s play then.”

Needless to say, it was a complete disaster.

Bokuto and Kuroo went first, with Akaashi on the spinner, so he could get a feel for how it worked. Within two minutes, Kuroo had an elbow in Bokuto’s crotch and Bokuto’s knee in his face, and he was practically holding Bokuto off the floor with one arm. To say it wasn't comfortable would be an understatement, since Bokuto wasn't exactly light and Kuroo wasn't exactly in the best position anyway.

“Bo, get your fat ass off my arm,” he groaned, and Bokuto just giggled and leaned on him harder.

“Dude, I can't! If I fall then I'll lose.”

“Hurry up and accept defeat then, my arm is gonna fall off.”

“Right hand, red.” Akaashi was unfazed by their bickering, which Kuroo was grateful for.

They moved accordingly, and without Kuroo’s arm to hold him up Bokuto fell flat on his face in the middle of the mat. Kuroo shot up (as fast as his sore muscles could move, anyway) and shouted in victory, as Akaashi golf-clapped from the sofa.

“Your turn to spin, Bokuto-san,” he said as he handed off the spinner. Bokuto grumbled but took it dutifully and perched himself on the arm of the couch.

Flicking the arrow, he said, “Left foot, green.”

Akaashi and Kuroo obliged, though it didn't go unnoticed that Akaashi was purposefully staying as far away from Kuroo as humanly possible. Bokuto also took note of this fact, and made it his personal vendetta to get back at Kuroo by making this round as awkward as he could. Which, evidently, was very awkward.

By the end of it, Kuroo was practically laying backwards on the floor and Akaashi was begrudgingly straddling Kuroo to reach the only open spaces to put his feet. Kuroo really didn't seem to mind, but Akaashi’s face had progressively gotten redder till it reached all the way down under the collar of his t-shirt, probably to his chest. Bokuto was doing his best to stifle his laughter, but he'd always been shit at that.

Even still, when Akaashi finally lost his balance and fell on top of Kuroo, knocking the wind out of him, Kuroo couldn't really find it in himself to be upset with Bokuto.

-

They never played Twister again, but they did go on many more adventures together, terrorising Tokyo as Akaashi tried desperately to keep them both in line. He did a pretty decent job, all things considered, but Bokuto and Kuroo had too much energy to be confined to a room playing video games every weekend. They usually went out at some point, and they usually caused trouble wherever they went.

Akaashi loved it, though. He'd never admit it to Bokuto or Kuroo, but his life had been pretty bland before they came storming into it full speed ahead. Sure, he'd hung out with other friends before, but they'd all been much more mellow than the dynamic duo that was starting to take up most of his days. It was a welcome change, even if he didn't necessarily see why at the time.

-

A year later, and Kuroo’s at Tokyo University trying to decide what to do with his life, still as rambunctious as ever, and missing his best friend like hell. Bokuto’s attending college an hour away in Chiba, since he landed some awesome internship so he can get hands-on experience while he studies ornithology in school. Kuroo’s proud of him, to say the least, but he misses being able to just stop by whenever like they used to. (Granted, an hour isn't that long to travel, but honestly most of the time Bokuto’s too busy catching birds or whatever they do over there to even text Kuroo back.)

So he's a little down, and it's probably unavoidable that he and Akaashi start to get closer. Before, they'd always had Bokuto as a buffer, and never really had to be anything besides acquaintances at best, but now that it's just the two of them when they're together things are different. And in a way, they're better.

Akaashi is still quiet, and Kuroo still never shuts up, but it's not awkward and Akaashi actually does pay attention to his ramblings, which is more than he can say for Kenma. Not that he minds, he loves Kenma and all, but with Akaashi it's...different. Akaashi’s still practical, the voice of reason, and probably one of the only things that prevents Kuroo from doing something completely stupid every other day. He still does a lot of stupid things, like that time he tried to hug a stray cat and almost got his eyes gouged out, but for the most part Akaashi keeps him in line. It's good for him. Akaashi is good for him.

He's kind of clueless about it, though.

“Akaashi, how come you always use honourifics when you talk to me? I think we’re past that point,” he says one day, while they're sitting on Kuroo’s dorm room bed and watching a rerun of some old Disney movie about an enchanted cauldron.

Akaashi shrugs. “I always use honourifics, it's nothing personal.”

Kuroo shifts on the bed, leaning against Akaashi like a cat that wants its ears scratched. “But Akaashi,” he fake whines, “we're best friends! Best friends don't use honourifics. Just call me Kuroo. Or even Tetsurou, I don't care.” He blushes a little as he says it, hoping Akaashi can't feel the heat that's no doubt radiating from his cheeks.

Akaashi just stares at him. “Bokuto-san is your best friend, not me.”

Kuroo starts a little at that, mostly because he's surprised Akaashi said it, not because it isn't true. “Okay, well, yeah. But our friendship is different than what Bo and I have.” His face is getting hotter by the second, dammit, and he's regretting scooting so close to Akaashi now.

“How so?”

Fuck. Leave it to Akaashi to be totally oblivious. “I just mean, Bokuto is...he's my bro, y’know? And you're…” He trails off, not really knowing how to end that sentence. Or maybe it's just that he doesn't want to say what he's thinking, but whatever.

Akaashi just turns back to the TV, which is now playing commercials that he really shouldn't seem so interested in. “I don't get you, Kuroo-san.”

“Tetsurou,” Kuroo corrects, and Akaashi just cuts him a look. “What don't you get about me?”

“For being so smart, sometimes you're kind of an idiot.”

Kuroo stares at him, dumbfounded. “Uh, what makes you say that?”

Akaashi smiles a little, shaking his head. “You can just tell me you like Bokuto-san, you know. I won't tell him, or anything.”

Kuroo straightens up, squinting at Akaashi like he's said the sky is green, or something equally ridiculous. Which he has. Said something equally ridiculous, that is. “Are you kidding? I can't tell if you're kidding.”

Akaashi looks at him blankly. “Why would I be kidding?”

Kuroo’s brow furrows even farther at that. “Because you've got it all wrong, you nerd.”

Akaashi opens his mouth like he's going to object, but Kuroo doesn't give him the chance. He takes Akaashi’s face in his hands, thumbs swiping against the other boy’s fair cheeks, and gently nudges him closer till their lips are barely pressing against each other, touch feather-light but still enough to shoot lighting down Kuroo’s spine. Akaashi’s breath stutters against Kuroo’s lips, and Kuroo presses his mouth against Akaashi’s again firmly, briefly, before pulling back a bit and brushing the hair off Akaashi’s forehead as he stares back at him.

“You're the one I like,” he says simply, and they sit frozen like that for what feels like seven lifetimes before Akaashi finally speaks.

“I...I like you too, Kuroo.”

The lack of an honourific doesn't go unnoticed, and as Kuroo pulls Akaashi in again, he thinks this is probably the best moment of his life so far. He could get used to this; and if the way Akaashi peppers kisses all across Kuroo’s face is any indication, he figures he may just get the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, the title is from [Digital Bath](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-QFRFfm6w_8) by Deftones, which has absolutely nothing to do with anything in this fic but I liked the lyric so fight me.
> 
> Oh and the movie Akaashi and Kuroo watch is The Black Cauldron, which is so underrated please watch it, it's a gem.


End file.
